Dan dan kokoro
by Night angel Of Rain
Summary: Goku's daughter Nyuuraku has a great power inside her and uses that to defeat Cell, but feelings inside her well up to a point of no return as she feels it was her fualt Goku died. R
1. A farther and daughter unlike others

Heres my new fanfic! YAY! I used the name dan dan kokoro because I was stuck for a name, and dan dan kokoro is the theme song in jap from GT. The english name is Bit by bit your charming my heart. I may change the name when I think of a better one. Well anyway I drew a pic of Nyuuraku on DevaintART on my Chibi-panda user so if you want to see her just go there and have a look.

This fanfic does contain some strong emotions and feelings some of which are mine, so beware.

_Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or the characters however I do own Nyuuraku. I recently found out dbz may NEVER EVER be shown over in the UK again... so Toonami and Cartoon network are now huge losers. Enjoy._

Dan dan kokoro  
A farther and daughter unlike others

Nyuuraku stared in horror infront of her as Cell increased to the size of a house ready to blow at the slightest movement. If only she hadn't let the power go to her head and destroyed Cell when her farther told her to. If only she could go back in time and change it. She felt as though she had let him and everyone else down, now it was her fault Earth was about to be destroyed. In a flash her farther had appeared infront of her.

"Nyuuraku" he spoke.

"Daddy" she whispered as he placed one hand on Cell.

"You made me proud. I shouldn't of let you fight Cell I know that but you did, you made me proud" he smiled.

Nyuuraku stared at him as Cell started to speak.

"No you can't do this!"

Goku looked serious for a split second before looking back at Nyuuraku. "Goodbye" he said as he dissapeared with Cell.

"Daddy!" she yelled as she fell on all fours hitting the ground like her tears.

She felt someone hug her and she looked up finding the loving eyes of her brother. Gohan. He pulled her up and into a brotherly hug as she cired on his shoulder. Nyuuraku had always been a daddy's girl, she never liked studying and she always wanted to be just like her farther. Her mother, on more than one occasion, had seen it in her eyes that she was going to be a fighter, she saw the same look in Goku's and she knew she was never going to be able to change Nyuurakus mind. She looked up to Goku for too much, Nyuuraku was like a mini female version of Goku.

Thoughts raced through Nyuuraku's mind as she walked back over to the others with Gohan. Had Goku sacrificed himself because he was too ashamed to look her in the eyes after she hadn't defeated him?. Was it because he was embaressed that he had put so much faith in an eleven year old girl after the others had told him she couldn't defeat Cell? She felt as if she had let him down. She wanted her dad back. And it was her fault he was now gone.

A huge dust cloud appeared behind Gohan and Nyuuraku.

"That energy!" Piccolo said as everyone faced it. Nyuuraku growled as a ki beam pased the side of her head and into Trunks' chest through his Saiyan armour sending him flying back. Vegeta watched in horroras he lay there lifeless. Trunks' energy now gone. Cell had killed his son. The dust soon cleared to reveal a perfect form of Cell.

"Who did I hit?" he smirked as he scaned the Z-Senshi. "Ahhh Trunks" he smirked as he rubbed his writsts.

"H... how is this possible?" Krillin shouted.

"Well you see Krillin, when Goku transported me to somewhere else I couldn't stop the blast so I blew up" he paused."Only one cell remained and it grew and grew. It must of remembered my perfect form and brought me back in that specific form, and in the blast it must of learnt Instant trans location from Goku"

Nyuuraku stared at him with wide eyes. Her farther had sacrificed himself in vien because of her and now Trunks was dead, how many other people were now going to die because of her mistake?

"Whose next?" Cell smirked.

Vegeta straight away powered up to super Saiyan and flew at Cell throwing numerous ki blasts at him. The entire Z-Senshi were a littl suprised at his out burst to begin with but as the dust cleared again to reveal Cell not even scratched everyone panicked. Vegeta flew to the ground breathing heavily at the amount of energy he had just used on his blasts.

"I think it's my go now, don't you think?" Cell smirked and threw a large ki blast at Vegeta.

Nyuuraku clenched her eyes and jumped infront of the blast last minute protecting Vegeta.

'Kakarots brat!' Vegeta thought as he stared at Nyuuraku. She now suported a badly beaten up arm which was useless to her.

"Nyuuraku... I'm sorry" he whispered confusing her.

'What's he sorry for? The fact that my farther hates me because I killed him/ she thought as Cell threw a punch at Nyuuraku. She was too slow in moving and it wouldv'e hit only Gohan had blocked it for her. "GOHAN!" She yelled as he coughed up blood.

"Move brat!" Cell yelled. Gohan however stayed in the same position taking aother punch fm Cell to his gut. Gohan held in a painful scream as Cell continued to pummel away at him. Nyuuraku was now mad, no one touched Gohan. She yelled at the top of her lungs as she transformed super Saiyan 2 kicking Cell in the side sending him back a few feet. "You ok Gohan?" she asked. Gohan nodded and flew off back over to the others as Cell and his sister stared each other down. "This is your end Cell" she said with posion dripping off every single word.

"I have to dis-agree this is your end" Cell laughed and powered up a kamehameha. Nyuuraku also powered up a kamehameha and the two launched them at the same time. Cell was giving every single bit of power he had into it and Nyuuraku was double thinking it.

"Nyuuraku don't hold back!"

"Uh... daddy!" she yelled.

"Nyuuraku just let it go and destroy Cell, the dragonballs can be used to undo any damnage!" he urged on.

"But-"

"Not buts Nyuuraku just do it!"

Nyuuraku did as she was told and added more energy to her blast, not every single bit but more than she was.

One by one the Z-Senshi started attacking Cell from behind to distract him but it never worked.

"Don't worry about the others! They can take care of themselves!" Goku yelled at her as Cell oushed the blast forward.

"I can't do it!" she yelled.

"Yes you can just don't hold back!" Goku encouraged.

On the other hand Cell was having a few problems of his own now Vegeta was attacking him.

"Now's your chance!" Goku pointed out as Cell was distracted.

With one last blast of energy Nyuuraku let the blast go making it colide with Cell, destorying him and saving Earth.

"You did it! I'm proud of you" Goku smiled as his voice faded.

'Is he just saying that?' Nyuuraku thought as the Z-Senshi came over.

----------------

_Whoo! Took me a while to finish but I did it. The next part will have a slight skip in it I just needed to add the last bit of the fight with Cell in so you can understand Nyuurakus feelings and character._

_Please review_

_x_


	2. He doesn't have a farther

**SuperSanne: **I don't know how to reply to this. You, should've however read the WHOLE last chapter. Right at the bottom I explained why it was like that. Because of what happens in the story you need to understand Nyuuraku better and her feelings thats why it was like that. Don't go flaiming me for the first chappie. Also have you EVER seen the Cell games saga? No I didn't think so, because Vegeta tells Gohan he's sorry and since Nyuuraku exchanged places with Gohan I had to switch it.

**Krillball6:** (waves) Hi there! Glad you liked it, as for the Gohans sister it came from an rp I was in and I played, well Gohans sister I got bored of playing the same character. Nyuuraku has taken Gohan's place though their strength is very smiliar, I dunno how to explain it. And yeah Goku died I think I did put in there somewhere that he was talking itno her mind I hope ?.

**Foreverforsaken:** O.o cat fight! You get 'em Tai! Cell is a hobo but he's also very cool aswell one of my fave bad guys though my absolute fave is Majin Vegeta, man I love Majin guys they rock. Well thanks for the review.

**Darkmichael:** Glad you like it. Thanks for the review

_Wow 4 reviews YAY! Lets do part 2._

_Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or the characters Nyuuraku however is mine and the emotions put into this are also mine. Enjoy._

Dan dan kokoro  
He doesn't have a farther...

It had been a few months since Goku had died and Nyuuraku had been acting distant from everyone. They just gathered she missed her farther and she was pining over him. No one actually thought that she thought it was her fault. Not even Gohan and the twins knew each other inside and out. Nyuuraku was doing a great job of hiding how she felt. She and Gohan sat paitently in the hospital waiting room, Nyuuraku a bit nervous about it seeing as she hated hospitals. Gohan watched as she closed her eyes everytime a nurse walked past with a needle. Both were wondering how their mother was doing. Now she was in labour with their new brother or sister.

"Nyuuraku! Gohan!" Bulma smiled as she sat down beside Gohan.

"Hey Bulma" Gohan smiled. Nyuuraku just nodded as she looked at baby Trunks who was babbling and blowing spit bubbles.

"How's Chichi doing?" she asked.

"I don't know they won't tell us" Gohan sighed.

"Well she'll be ok I know she will" Bulma smiled as all went quiet.

'I know she's not ok. Maybe physicaly yes but without daddy she's been different and now the new baby doesn't have a farther because I killed him' Nyuuraku thought as she clenched her fists. Gohan looked over and saw her staring down at her hands, her bangs covering her eyes.

"You ok?" Gohan asked.

"Fine" she replied quietly not looking up. Gohan had never seen her like this before and it scared him.

"You sure?" Gohan asked.

"Positive" she replied as she blinked back her tears and looked up giving him a fake smile. "It's mum we should be worried about"

Gohan saw that she wasn't ok but couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

A while later the twins walked in with Bulma to were their mother was cradling a small bundle in a blue blanket indicating the baby was a boy.

"How you doing Chichi?" Bulma asked walking to herside.

"I'm fine" Chichi smiled as she looked down at the boy.

"Gohan, Nyuuraku this is Goten" she said as the twins walked over.

"He looks just like dad" they said together.

"They're right" Bulma chuckled as a doctor walked in.

"Visiting times are over you'll have to come back tomorrow" he said as he started checking Chichi and Goten over. Chichi had asked Bulma if Gohan and Nyuuraku could stay at capsule corp for a while and of course Bulma agreed.

---------------------------------

Goten was now 3 years old and Nyuuraku and Gohan were 14. Goten was exactly like Goku except he did have Chichi's temper if you got him really mad. Goten, eventhough he was still a small kid often asked about his daddy. Nyuuraku often froze or left the room trying to avoid hearing it from other peoples mouthes that she had killed him. It was her fault Goten had no farther and she hated it. Now her and Gohan had seperate rooms he would never notice the strange way she slept, huddled up into a ball crying silently for her farther to return, for it not to be her fault. She always wished her farther would hug her and tell her everything was going to be her fault then it was always knocked over by another thought that he wouldn't ever want to hug someone who killed him.

It was safe to say Nyuuraku's feelings were growing worse everyday, she had even started eating less though from how she ate you couldn't tell, though every now and then there were leftovers, ones that Goku would've eatan had he been there. Nyuuraku thought long and hard about what had to be done... and she decided what the right thing to do would be...

-------------

_Ok not as brilliant as chappie 1, joke joke. and not very descriptive but I didn't want to put the next event in the same chapter while I was still explaining her feelings since I like to do it event, feelings, feelings, consicuence, event, feelings or something like that. The next one will contain some... rather dark emotions and pain and referal to death in more than one way._

_Please review._

_Mimsy x_


End file.
